Twins of Glory: The Half-Blood Prince
by Don't-just-don't
Summary: Sequel to Twins of Glory: The Order. The Potter twins, Harry and Maddie, are back for their sixth Year at Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry, but with the Public knowledge that Voldemort Is back, the publicity of the twins has rose, much to the annoyance of them. Maddie has to struggle through another difficult year with a hidden secret. One not even her brother can know.


**OKAY! This is the beginning of the sequel to 'Twins of Glory: The Order.' Hope you enjoyed that one because only those of you who did will probably go on to read this. Anyway, this is pretty much the same storyline, and the characters are all the same and everything. READ THE PREQUEL!**

Maddie and Harry had parted ways for the night. He had gone off on one of his many adventures to a random coffee shop or the underground railway. Probably flirting with some girl.

Maddie however, was walking along a long dirt road with Anthony Rickett beside her. This was the first time she was seeing him since the end of school, and was having a very nice time…Apart from the fact that she couldn't stop her mind from wondering to somebody else, who she would much rather be with.

Anthony was talking about Quidditch, which they both played at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Maddie as Chaser and Anthony as Beater on their teams. Maddie was only listening a little bit though. She had just seen something at the end of the road…but no…it couldn't be…

Maddie stopped walking and Anthony stopped with her, not having spotted the man at the end of the road.

"What is it?" Anthony asked, placing a hand on her small shoulders. Maddie ripped her gaze from the person and smiled at Anthony.

"Nothing," she said. "I just remembered that my Aunt and Uncle wanted me home by ten. I only have a few minutes left and if I'm late they are going to kill me."

Anthony sighed, and tried to keep the small smile on his face as he leant down and pressed a rather long kiss to her mouth. Maddie's face flamed up as she realised that Dumbledore would be able to see the whole thing. She pulled back from Anthony as quickly as she could without seeming indifferent, and took a step back as he waved slightly and Disapparated, being 17 already.

Maddie stood still for a few seconds then turned towards Dumbledore, hurrying slightly to his side.

"Professor," she said quietly. "How are you, sir?"

"Very well, Thank you," Dumbledore said. "And you?"

"….I'm Fine. W-what are you doing here sir?"

Dumbledore turned and started walking, and she followed him. "Not yet," he said. "First we must retrieve your brother. Take my arm."

Maddie did so, her hand wrapping around his forearm tightly. She only just noticed the black looking skin around his skinny fingers when she felt as though she were being compressed through a tight tube, her breathe being stolen from her as she gasped.

Then it was over, and she was standing on a platform at the London Underground, and a train was flying past her, whipping her black hair around her face. When the train had passed, Maddie caught sight of her twin brother staring at them through a slightly frosted window.

Maddie smiled slightly and waved, and he left to shop to join them, having to walk up and down a different flight of stairs to get to them.

"You've been reckless this summer, Harry," Dumbledore said, as Harry came up and stood on his other side.

"I like riding around on the trains," Harry said. "It takes my mind off…things."

Harry looked down and finally noticed Dumbledore's shrivelled Black Hand. His eyes widened in curiosity slightly, and the same expression which had crossed Maddie's face passed over his own.

"Rather unpleasant to behold, isn't it? The tale is thrilling if I do say so myself, but I'm afraid now is not the time to tell it. Take my arm."

Harry's gaze moved up to a waitress across the platform, a very pretty dark-skinned girl with freckles dotting her face. She stood as though waiting for someone, and Maddie guessed it was Harry who was meant to be meeting with her.

"Do as I say."

Dumbledore extended his arms out to the both of them, and Maddie latched on uneasily, not wanting to experience the feeling of apparation once again. Then Dumbledore twisted beneath her grip and the feeling of being compressed through a rubbed tube came and went within the period of a few seconds.

She emerged into the world, reeling, eyes stinging with tears, and slowly her planet stopped spinning.

"I just Apparated, Didn't I?" Harry asked, quietly, his voice a tad shakily as he tried to regain his bearings.

"Indeed. And quite successfully I might add," Dumbledore said. "Most people vomit their first time."

"Can't imagine why…" Harry and Maddie muttered together as they walked side-by-side behind Dumbledore, who was leading them up a steep narrow street lined with houses. Maddie eyed them wearily, and stepped closer to Harry.

"Welcome to the charming village of Budleigh Babberton," Dumbledore said softly, still leading them towards the end of the street. "I assume right about now you're wondering why I've brought you here, am I right?"

"After all these years, we just sort of roll with it, sir…" Maddie said, and Dumbledore smiled mildly, then his face darkened. Before them stood a small stone cottage. But something was wrong about the place. The only visible things, however, were the door hanging from the hinges, and a splattering of what looked strangely like blood on the windows.

"Wand out," Dumbledore said, following his own instructions as a few moments later his wand was in hand.

"_Lumos," _Dumbledore said, and the tip of his wand glowed bright. Harry and Maddie followed him through the house, noticing the mess. Broken lamps, torn cushions, spilt liquids, smashed photo frames, broken furniture.

"Horace!" Dumbledore called out.

Nothing. Dumbledore pointed his wand down a narrow hallway, and motes of dust danced in the wand light, but nothing else. He started down the hallway, the twins following, towards the open doorway at its end. Slowly, the room beyond came into view.

"Utter devastation. A Grandfather Clock lay upon the floor, its face cracked. A Piano sagged in the corner, keys strewn like teeth upon the rug. A copy of the Daily Prophet trembled in the breeze from a half-open window. As Maddie looked and saw the words "CHOSEN", Harry made a sudden movement, and Maddie turned to see that a drop of what looked like blood had hit him on the forehead. Her gaze rose.

She gasped. A substance dark and glutinous was spattered upon the ceiling. Dumbledore raised his wand, and the ceiling screamed red. Another drop fell and this one struck Harry's scar. As Harry moved to wipe it away, Dumbledore grabbed his hand. Training his light on Harry's forehead, Dumbledore flicked a blackened finger over the scar. Bringing it to his tongue, he blinked in surprise. Turning, his eyes narrowed on an overstuffed armchair. Moving to it, he jabbed his wand into the plump seat cushion.

"Merlins' Beard!" The Arm Chair roared, and a head appeared in the top of it. Maddie jumped back and bumped into Harry, who steadied her quickly.

Instantly, the Armchair mutated into human form, though briefly got caught in-between. After a bit of GRUMBLING, Seam-splitting and the popping of a cushion button or two, a fat old man in a pair of well-worn lilac pajamas appeared.

Horace rubbed his rump and grumbled, "There's no need to disfigure me, Albus!"

"I must say, you make a very convincing armchair, Horace," Dumbledore said kindly, though ignoring the man's previous comment.

"It's all in the upholstery," Horace said, not being able to ignore a complement. Though patting his stomach, he said, "I come by the stuffing naturally. What gave me away?"

Dumbledore nodded to the ceiling. "Dragon's blood," he said.

"Yes, well, I couldn't very well use wizard's blood, could I? _Oho!" _Horace took a step back, having spotted Maddie and Harry. The blood on Harry's forehead only served to highlight his scar, and once Horace had seen it his eyes flickered to Maddie's own.

Ah yes. Introductions. Harry, Maddison, this is an old friend and colleague of mine, Horace Slughorn. Horace, this is, well, you know who this is." In a droll whisper he said, "Apparently there's some thought they may be the Chosen ones."

Slughorn stared at the twins as if hypnotised.

"So why all the theatrics, Horace?" Dumbledore asked casually. "You weren't perhaps expecting someone else, were you?"

Slughorn blinked and looked up at him. "S-someone else?" He stuttered. "I'm sure I don't know what you mean."

Dumbledore raised his eyebrows, and Slughorn caved.

"Oh alright!" He yelled. "The Death Eaters have been trying to recruit me for over a year. Do you know what that's like? One can only say no to these people so many times before they..." He trailed off uneasily.

"Take matter into their own hands?" Dumbledore asked.

"I never stay anywhere more than a week," Slughorn said. "The Muggles who own this place are in the Canary Islands."

"Well, I think it should be put back in order for them, don't you?" Dumbledore asked. "Mind?"

Dumbledore raises his wand. Instantly, the grandfather clock resumes its rightful place, shattered lanterns re-ignite and the blood on the ceiling evaporates – Just as the Piano keys tumble back into place with a pleasant musical run.

"That was fun," Dumbledore said happily. "May I use the loo?"

Slughorn nodded, and Dumbledore walked down the hall, he called.

"Don't think I don't know why you're here, Albus! This answer's still no! Absolutely, unequivocally no!" Dumbledore didn't respond. Slughorn glanced at Harry and Maddie. The silence was palpable. Awkward. A beat passed. Then:

"You look very like your father. Except for your eyes. You've got -

"My mother's eyes, yeah." Slughorn smiled slightly as he turned to Maddie.

"You too. Very like your father." Maddie had chosen Black hair and hazel eyes that day, and she said softly.

"And mum." A few seconds later, and Slughorn bellowed:

"Oho! A Metamorphmagus! Lovely!" Maddie smiled slightly as he muttered, "Just like Lily…Just like Lily."

"Lily. Lovely Lily," he said louder to them. "She was exceedingly bright - your mother. Even more impressive when one considers she was Muggle-born."

"One of our bestfriends is Muggle Born," Harry said emotionlessly. "She's the best in our year."

"Oh, but you mustn't think I'm prejudiced! No, no, no! Your mother was one of my absolute favourites! Look, there she is. Right up front." Slughorn waved to a dresser crowded with Photo frames.

Harry and Maddie walked forwards for a closer look, and smiled slightly as they spotted their mother at the very front beside Professor Slughorn, who looked muck younger and was only just beginning to get a belly.

"All mine, each and every one," Slughorn said. "Ex-students of course. You recognise Barnubas Cuffe editor of the Daily Prophet. Always takes my owl should I want to register my opinion on the news of the day. And there's Ambrosius Flume of Honeydukes. Sends a hamper of chocolate to the house each birthday. That is, when I had a house. And Gwenog Jones, captain of the Holyhead Harpies - free tickets whenever I want them. Of course, I haven't been to a match in some time..."

Harry stepped forward and took a picture of one particular boy, a boy who resembles... Sirius. Seeing Harry thus distracted, Slughorn studied him intently, like a rare object, his gaze only flickering occasionally to Maddie.

"Ah yes. Regulus Black. You no doubt know of his older brother Sirius. Name cleared a few weeks ago. I taught the whole Black family except Sirius. Shame. Talented boy. I got Regulus when he came along, of course, but I'd have liked the set."

Harry put the photo back down as Dumbledore came back into the room with a magazine in his hands.

"Mind if I take this?" He asked. He glanced at the cover and said, "I do love knitting patterns."

"Of course. But you're not leaving?" Slughorn asked.

"I think I know a lost cause when I see one," Dumbledore said. "Regrettable. I would have considered it a personal triumph had you consented to return to Hogwarts, Horace. You are, like my friends Mr. and Miss. Potter - one of a kind."

Dumbledore hummed placidly as he, Maddie and Harry made their way down the walk. Seconds later, they stopped as the front door swung open.

"All right! I'll do it," Slughorn shouted. "But I'll be wanting Professor Merrythought's old office, not that water closet I had formerly. And I expect a raise! These are mad times we live in! Mad!"

"Indeed they are," Dumbledore said as Slughorn disappeared inside the house.

Dumbledore led Harry and Maddie back toward the Village Square.

"Sir, exactly what was that all –" Harry tried to ask, But Dumbledore interrupted.

"You are talented, famous and powerful - everything Horace values. Professor Slughorn is going to try to collect you, Harry, Maddie. You would be his crowning jewels. That is why he is returning to Hogwarts. And it is crucial he return..."

Maddie looked intrigued by this last statement, but before she could pursue it, Dumbledore glanced ruefully at the moon.

"I fear I may have stolen a wondrous night from you, Harry. She was, truthfully, very pretty. The girl. And you Maddie. Nice to have someone on such as lovely night." Maddie wrinkled her nose slightly as she thought of Anthony, and thought of how she would rather have spent the day with someone else. Dumbledore smiled at her, as though he knew what she was thinking.

"It's alright, sir," Harry said, speaking of the girl. "I'll go back tomorrow, make some excuse –"

The twins stopped. Dumbledore was shaking his head.

"You'll not be going back to Little Whinging tonight."

"But Sir?" Harry protested. "What about Hedwig and Penn? And our trunks-"

"All are waiting for you." Dumbledore extended his arms, and Maddie and Harry slowly grabbed hold, increasing their grip as he spun on the spot and they were forced through that small tube once more.

**Finished Chapter for the sequel to Twins of Glory: The Order. Hope you enjoy and please review because I REALLY need motivation. Thanks**

**Lots of LOVE**

**~Althea**


End file.
